


sweater weather

by intertwiningwords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Non magic AU, Questioning, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: one love, two mouthsone love, one houseno shirt, no blouse





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> love me some harry potter femslash...some rare pairs........some marauders era content.........
> 
> this is also majorly inspired by the book "we are okay" by nina lacour which i HIGHLY recommend!!
> 
> sorry it's so short but i hope you enjoy!!

After the first time, it wasn’t uncommon to find Marlene and Dorcas on the beach at ungodly hours of the morning, before the sun had even woken up, let alone any human being.

The only real difference was the lack of whiskey, therefore the lack of excusing their behavior on drunkenness. They didn’t regret it though, sober or not. Maybe it was simply teenage curiosity or experimentation, they’d forget about it and move on. But at the moment, it didn’t matter why they were doing it or where it would take their friendship or what the future held. They were just together in the most beautiful way possible.

A blanket spread beneath them, the chill ocean breeze drifting and making them shiver, yet another reason to pull each other closer, and the light of the moon and the lights on the boardwalk that stayed lit throughout the night.

It was just as romantic to them as candles or fairy lights.

Their kisses were still clumsy, but eager. It was probably the millionth time they’d kissed, but they didn’t seem to be getting much better at it. Maybe it was the overwhelming excitement that made them unable to properly do it. Was there even a proper way to kiss? Marlene wasn’t sure. Even if it wasn’t really proper, kissing Dorcas was perfect the way it was.

Despite the cold, their shirts were pushed up and pants down, if not totally pulled off. There was always the lingering fear they’d be caught, but that only added to the adrenaline rushing through their veins.

Dorcas’s fingers were cold as the ran up Marlene’s back, unclasping her bra. Marlene’s own fingers trailed over Dorcas’s rib cage and down her sides. She wasn’t expecting Dorcas to pull away with a loud laugh that cut through the quiet of the night like a knife.

“That tickles!” she said, softer now, realizing how it seemed to echo in the quiet. Her cheeks were flushed, a wild grin on her face, her clothes disheveled and half-off. Marlene thought she had never looked prettier.

“Sorry,” Marlene replied softly. In any other situation, Marlene would have tackled her back against the sand and made her laugh until she begged for mercy, but the night was too still, too quiet, too calm.

Dorcas slowly made her way back into her arms, their lips connecting once again, Marlene’s hands still wandering with a slightly firmer touch, and it seemed to work alright because there weren’t any more sudden laughs and jerks.

Part of Marlene wished it wasn’t so secretive. She wanted to do this in bed, in their own little shoe box apartment in a city, close the blinds, take off their clothes without fear of being seen. She wanted to pin Dorcas down and make her laugh without fear of being heard.

Maybe someday they could.

They were inexperienced, fumbling hands and unsure fingers, roaming mouths. Marlene had only kissed one other person before, a boy with long hair and a goofy smile, Sirius Black, and had felt mostly nothing. At least, it was nothing compared to the way she felt when she kissed Dorcas. All the cheesy stereotypes; fireworks, sparks, angels singing, and all that shit. She felt it all.

The sound of the waves crashing masked the small, soft noises that involuntarily escaped their mouths, but it wasn’t like anyone was there to listen.

And they would sneak back home in a few hours, climb through the window of Dorcas’ bedroom and sleep side by side, her parents none the wiser of what they’d done. They were just best friends, after all.

Just friends.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, feedback is always appreciated!! x
> 
> tumblr: intertwiningwords.tumblr.com


End file.
